


We know what you are

by GalaxyFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFox/pseuds/GalaxyFox
Summary: The Marauders tell Remus they found out his secret. He thinks they're going to hate him.





	We know what you are

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I love these guys <3 just mind the tags plz

“We know what you are.”

We know what you are. 

The words Remus had been waiting for since he first stepped into this school. The words he had nightmares about every week. The words that suffocated him, pressing against him from all sides, the words that can so easily tear away his friendship, his education, his future… 

And it was happening. The inevitable, unavoidable, even though he tried so hard. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t think. He just ran, stumbling through the hallways of his home, his home which he’d have to leave forever because they knew what he was. He realized he was being chased and he ran faster, twisting and turning and he was pretty sure he lost them and he scrambled up a ladder and through a tiny hole that would keep out most everyone.

He had been here before. It was a small, cramped little room which wasn’t used for anything, and Remus had hidden snacks and blankets and books there, so that sometimes when he needed to be away from it all he could go to his secret nest and simply quietly exist.

If he didn’t leave the nest, he thought, perhaps they would never be able to find him. Then they couldn’t make him leave.

He’d known that it was going to be his friends who found out. They were getting a little suspicious about the amount he got sick, and he’d desperately tried to come up with better excuses, but it had to happen at some point. Tears stung his eyes and wet his eyelashes, rolling down his face. He loved Hogwarts. He loved his friends.

But he was a werewolf. Once everyone found out, he’d be gone. 

The thought seemed to break whatever wall he had left, and the water came rushing in. He couldn’t breathe. He was drowning. 

He was drowning and there was nothing to hold on to, no one to grab his hand and keep him from being pushed underneath the waves because they knew who he was and soon everyone would know and they would despise him for it. 

He could faintly tell how much he was shaking, how hard he was breathing… his chest ached, like he was inhaling the water and it was slowly filling up his lungs, and the room was spinning around and around and he felt like he might puke and he was drowning and he was all alone but then he wasn’t.

There was someone there, someone warm who smelled like lemons. Remus knew that smell. Sirius was whispering to him, and the water had filled his ears so he couldn’t hear him clearly but he was there, and then he felt warm, strong arms wrap around him and he leaned into them because maybe they could pull him from the crushing ocean. And a rough callused hand gripped his own tightly, and he buried his face into Sirius’s shirt, inhaling the lemony scent like it was air. 

“Hey. It’s gonna be okay,” Sirius whispered into Remus’s ear, circling his finger on Remus’s wrist reassuringly. 

“But you guys found out,” Remus whimpered into Sirius’s chest. “I’ll have to leave.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Once you tell everyone,” Remus murmured. “People don’t want to be around a werewolf,” His voice cracked on the word, and Sirius hugged him tighter.

“Who says we’ll tell anyone?” Sirius asked gently. “We’re your friends. We don’t mind being around our werewolf,” he ruffled Remus’s hair fondly, smiling.

Remus almost couldn’t believe it. “But I’m a monster,” he said weakly, sitting up. A bud of hope started to grow in his chest.

“You’re smart and funny, and kind, and awesome. How could you be a monster?”

“I’m a--” Sirius put his finger over Remus’s mouth. 

“Not a monster.”

“I’m a werewo--”

“So?”

“_So_? I could kill you!”

“With _annoyance_, maybe,” Sirius said teasingly. “But seriously. You don’t have to worry. And for Merlin’s sake, you don’t have to keep things from us! We’ll support you no matter what.”

Remus felt a tear running down his face. He smiled.

Sirius was deep in thought. “We should call you Moony…” he said with dawning excitement.

“Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely _yes._ Come on Moony, we have to go find James and Peter.”

“Moony? Seriously? That’s not even slightly subtle,” Remus complained, but he was smiling. He followed Sirius out of his hiding place. 

Apparently it was going to be okay. Because they knew what he was, and they didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
